Denzuko
NOTE: This Page is Not Done Denzuko, also referred to as Denzuko Co. Ltd. is a Japanese video game developer and publisher founded in 1976 by Hirokazu Denzuko. The company was acquired by Nintendo, Capcom and Konami Digital Entertainment. On June 15, 1987, Denzuko ended its subsidiary for Nintendo and on October 8, 2012, Denzuko ended its subsidiary for Capcom after 25 years. Games 1970s * Space Highway (May 1977) 1980s * Ice World (Nov 1983) * Cat's Great Escape (Jun 23, 1985) * Ice World 2 (Jul 14, 1985) * Voltron: Defender of the Universe (May 27, 1986 (JP), 1987 (NA and EU)) * Cyborg 009 (Jun 1986 for Famicom; JP only) * An American Tail (Dec 15, 1986) * Big Trouble in Little China (Jul 7, 1987 for Famicom; JP only) * The Evil Fun House (Nov 17, 1987) * Jun-Lo (Jan 17, 1988; known as The Treasure Master in outside of Japan TurboGrafx-16 version) * Super Biker (Apr 21, 1988 for MSX) * Jack's Big Adventures (Jun 12, 1987 (JP), May 7, 1988 (NA and EU) for NES) * ALF (Jun 17, 1988 for NES) * Superbusters (Jul 17, 1988 for NES (1988), WonderSwan (1999), Wii Virtual Console (2010) and Wii U Virtual Console (2013)) * Airball (Famicom port of the 1987 computer game of the same name; different than the unreleased Tengen port) (Oct 6, 1988; JP only) * Wasteland (Famicom Disk System, PC-8801, Sharp X68000, and MSX2 ports of the 1987 computer game of the same name) (Oct 27, 1988; JP only) * Jack in Dream Land (Aug 4, 1989 for NES) * Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders (NES port) (Oct 1989) * Doctor Who (Oct 1989 for NES) * Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Nov 8, 1989; based on the 1988 film of the same name.) 1990s * Groupy (Apr 5, 1990) * Denzuko Park (Jul 15, 1990) * Superbusters II: Evil's Revenge (Nov 14, 1990 for NES (1990), WonderSwan (1999), Wii Virtual Console (2010) and Wii U Virtual Console (2013)) * Gree (Mar 16, 1991) * Perry Mason: The Case of the Mandarin Murder (NES port of the 1985 computer game of the same name) (May 1991) * Groupy 2 (Sep 14, 1991) * Doraemon no Supēsuairando (Jun 14, 1992; JP only) * Superbusters III: Forever After Time (Nov 25, 1992) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Feb 4, 1993) * Devil's Mansion (Aug 25, 1993; JP only) * Groupy 3 (Jun 26, 1994) * Bill's Money Adventure (Jul 8, 1994 for SNES; A Sega Genesis port cancelled.) * Superbusters: Proteek's Race (Aug 4, 1994) * Devil's Mansion 2 (Oct 8, 1994; JP only) * A Troll in Central Park (Mar 17, 1995) * Superbusters IV: The Missing Worlds (Apr 6, 1995) * Sūpā Jun-Lo (Super Jun-Lo) (Jun 17, 1995; JP only) * Clock Works (ClockWerx) (Mega Drive and Game Boy ports of the Super Famicom game) (Dec 24, 1995) * Goosebumps (Jun 5, 1996; NA and EU only) * Matilda (Sep 14, 1996) * Devil's Mansion (AKA Devil's Mansion 3 in Japan) (PlayStation game) (Oct 16, 1996 (JP), Feb 12, 1997 (NA), Mar 25, 1997 (EU)) * Groupy 4-D (Dec 4, 1996) * Superbusters V: The King's Fire (Jun 24, 1997) * Jun-Lo Fōebā! (Jun-Lo Forever!) (Mar 5, 1998; JP only) * Groupy: The Time 5 (Jul 16, 1999) * Superbusters VI (Sep 24, 1999) 2000s * Jun-Lo Taipu-X (Jun-Lo Type-X) (Nov 2, 2000; JP only) * Superbusters VII (Apr 17, 2001) * Jun-Lo V (Nov 24, 2001; JP only) * Groupy: Lost World (Sep 23, 2001) * Superbusters VIII: The King of Swords (Aug 6, 2002) * Groupy: The Infinity Galaxy (Nov 15, 2002) * Jun-Lo VI: Ō no Tanoshimi (Jun-Lo VI: Fun of the King) (May 16, 2004; JP only) * Groupy: League of the Defenders (Jun 24, 2004) 2010s * Superbusters Online (Dec 14, 2015) Cancelled Games 1990s * Bill's Money Adventure (1994 for Sega Genesis; A 100% complete Sega Genesis port prototype was leaked online in 2011.) Category:Companies Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas